History repeats itself
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: It has been said that time doesn't move in straight lines,but in circles. Constantly repeating past events with out most people noticing it. But we do, it's our job, and what we've seen coming isn't good. Our friends in the Muhyo Bureau are going to be caught smack dab in the middle of it and are going to need all their skills and luck to make it through. Let's pray they make it.
1. Chapter 1

Time is a funny thing. Sometimes it seems to move slowly, other times, more quickly, and even at _other _moments it's almost as if it repeats itself. Even so, time is unavoidable and passes by no matter what, the current state ending and the next beginning. And as it ends, the events of the last moment settle onto people's shoulders and lend their experience, whether it's good or bad.

The two members of Muhyo and Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation, along with their friends, are no exception, In fact, they carry more experience on their young shoulders then men five times their age.

Their names?Toru Muhyo and Jiro Kusano (Better known as Roji).

The amount of troubles both investigators have had to deal with is unfortunate. On their fated path, most would give in and take the easy route. However, these two have pressed on, standing strong in the face of all foes and adversity, offering a kind and helping hand to those who needed it.

But their journey is far from over and the pain they must face is great. Let's all pray they have what it takes to overcome it as we watch from the texts.

Many say Fate is cruel, but few know _how _cruel...

* * *

~~Chapter One~~

Just Another Day

* * *

Sunlight floated into the room from between the folds of closed curtains, casting golden beams of light across the floor and furniture before settling onto the form of a young boy. He dreamed away, draped across a desk and drooling slightly onto lightly drawn blueprints.

As if on a timer, when the clock turned six, he shifted, his soft brown eyes fluttering open. His arms reaching up as he surrendered to the need to stretch.

"Good morning, world," he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Time for another day of work."

Looking at the one spot in the room where no sun reached, he smiled softly at his still peacefully sleeping employer, and pushed himself back into a sitting position. He sighed while straightening the haphazard pile of plans.

'_I must have fallen asleep while working on the plans for my newest 'Super Fab Tech',' _ he thought as he slipped on his glasses and stood. '_I really should be more careful. If Muhyo had caught me he probably would have hit me with his book and then sent me to my proper bed, going on about how our job requires a sharp mind, and if I'm going to stay up late I might as well spend it studying because __God knows__ I need it with testing so soon...'_

With the scene running through his mind, he chuckled and walked to Muhyo's bedside. Leaning against the bed, he gently nudged his superior (in all but age), saying in a sing-song voice, "Good morning, Muhyo, time to wake up and get ready to work!"

The boy simply got pushed away by a forceful hand and the half-asleep muttering of, "Let me sleep, Roji, you scum..."

Frowning, Roji huffed in his irritation, hands on his hips much like a spoiled little Princess not getting her way.

"Don't give me that," he said. "You're the one who told me when to wake you so I'm just doing my job. Now get up while I go get dressed and make breakfast."

Muhyo churned out a peeved grunt as Roji skipped off to prepare the day's first meal.

* * *

The kitchen was his safe haven, no one ever entering without his permission. It was where some of his best creations came to life, despite trying to make a gourmet meal for picky eaters with his grocery budget!

After placing the old copper kettle on the stove, he quickly whipped up a breakfast of toast and honey for Muhyo, sweet milk rice* for himself. He was just finishing making tea when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I wonder who it could be so early in the morning," Roji mused as he put the honey on the toast. "Nana and Kenji normally wouldn't be up at this time, and we aren't open this early either. "

There was the quiet sound of fabric moving as Muhyo shifted out of his bed and changed at lighting speed (how he did so would always be one of the world's greatest mysteries to the young assistant). As Roji peered around the corner he watched as the shorter boy placed a stool down in front of the door. He sleepily stepped up onto it in order to see out of the tinted window.

" Heh heh heh... Looks like we have a client," the little genius said as he looked over at his assistant. "Did you misprint the times on the advertisements or something?"

"I don't think so... Maybe it's something urgent!" Roji shouted as he brought out the food. Seeing the sour look on Muhyo's face at the prospect of working so early made the assistant frown. "We can't just ignore them!"

"It's a 'her'. And yes we can." Grabbing his newest copy of Jabin he plopped down on the couch, taking a bite of his toast before dismissing Roji with a wave. He tried to ignore the pleading stare his assistant was giving him, but it was futile. "But, I'm awake anyway and you'll pester me endlessly if I just sit here, so might as well see her in."

"Yes, Muhyo!"

Roji immediately placed his own breakfast back on the table and ran a hand through his bed head before opening the door. But as soon as he did, an unexpected _something_ slammed into his face.

"Oof," he grumbled, muffled from behind what he now understood to be a pad of paper. He pulled it away from his face and regained composure, looking through stars at the words written on the lined paper. On it was written...

_Sorry if it's too early, but I _

_felt it'd be better not to wait_

_too long..._

* * *

Setting a cup of freshly brewed tea in front of the notepad-wielding client (while also ignoring Muhyo's chuckling at his new bruise), the young clerk took his seat and smiled his most welcoming grin. Only then did he take note of her appearance.

She seemed fairly normal with long brown hair and bronze eyes, yet she hadn't said a single word out loud. Even when she'd apologized for hitting him with her note pad she'd written it out frantically on the paper. It was unusual, but then again so were a fair number of their clients(not to mention their friends...).

"Well, first things first: we should introduce ourselves!" Roji said at last, noticing that the young lady didn't seem to be too keen on initiating much. "I'm Jiro Kusano- but you can call me Roji- and this is the bureau's executor, Muhyo."

Muhyo only said, "Yo."

"Okay," Roji continued, "So what's _your _name and how may we help you?"

Nodding, the girl held up a finger as if asking for a moment, and after scribbling on her notepad, held up her reply. The words scrawled across the page were neat enough to be read, but messy enough to convey a sense of Urgency.

_My name is Arora _

_Please hear me out and don't _

_tell me that this is more for the police. _

_I already dealt with them and it was one_

_of them who said it might be more of your _

_specialty. OK?_

"That's fine," Roji started, but he was cut off by Muhyo with a typically blunt question that made him wince.

"Why don't you talk?"

"Muhyo!" the assistant scolded, slightly embarrassed at his employer's lack of people skills, but Arora began to wave her hands in a 'Calm down' motion and held up another note.

_It's okay, I'm mute. This is my Voice._

_I'm asked often enough that the question _

_doesn't bother me, and it is a valid _

_question._

"Feh," Muhyo muttered with a shrug. "Well fine, just hurry up and tell us what happened. It's early and I'm tired."

And with distant look creeping into her eyes, she 'told' them of the disaster that happened but a few hours ago, a few blocks away...

***When I wrote sweet milk rice I meant rice that had canned milk poured in the bowl with it and then sugar added. It is actually a really nice little meal my Grandmother showed me. Try it sometime! It may sound odd but you may like it.**

**Big thanks to my Beta Master_Of_Shiawase _Punch!**

**Yep, hello to all you Muhyo to Roji fans! As few as we seem to be... I hope this wasn't too discouraging for a first chapter. I think this is the longest opening chapter I've ever written...but still… They're always a pain to write and quite hard to do well. At least for me anyways. Next chapter will have a little more going on... Hopefully...XD**

**Although I want to strangle Muhyo for his pain-in-the-a$$ personality. It's so hard writing with him as a leading character. I actually did a few shorter stories with him and Roji trying to get the hang of 'em. (Although it didn't do much XD)**

**Please Read and Review for me! I'm always happy to receive suggestions and opinions on my work. ^^ Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A Silent Story

* * *

The messiness of the writing sprawled across the page said just as much as the words themselves. The flowing yet d hen-scratched words were full of panic, fear and confusion, bringing forth a voice of it's its own dispite despite the writer's lack of one.

The young executor and his assistant waited for Arora to finish scribbling out a paragraph on the notepad. The small office was silent as they read, the notepad held out so they could see what she had written:

_It was just after 8__pm__ when they came,__ Mother noticed first because she could always_

_see them ever since she was little. It wasn't unusual for her to notice_

_one them, but and they usually left us alone._

_But tonight she seemed worried, and when daddy asked her what was wrong she said to _

_hide the children. He tried, he really did, but just as he pushed me _

_ into hiding these things came in through the walls._

_They swarmed in with a noise like a murder of crows but with surprising _

_Order organization looking like old warn out wizard hats., Ggoing after my family, _

_But mainly mother..._

The small office was silent as they read, the notepad held out so they could see what she had written.

A minute, or two passed as they focused on the page. before Roji nodded and signaled that she could continue writing, the young girl flipping the page to continue, her fingers trembling slightly as she thought back to the events of earlier.:

_Three of the creatures surrounded her my mother_

_ and I could hear her muffled shouts as they closed in on her._

_Daddy tried to save her but another one grabbed him._

_My sister almost got away but the one that had been giving the orders, a creepy thing wearing _

_ a cloak with a hood pulled over its head __grabbed her._

_ All I could see of its face was glowing eyes. He then said "Lord Vector will be pleased."_

_ And then they all left with my family._

As he Roji read the last line, the silence suddenly seemed suffocating, the words '_Lord Vector'_ ringing through his head. He turned to Muhyo; but the smaller boy had either not reached the end of the paragraph or didn't care about the story at all, for his bored eyes looked beyond the paper and into space.

The last time they had faced the half-ghast was just over a year ago and the MLS was still feeling it. So many had died, but he'd been caught hadn't he? If he was still alive...

A final line was written out, the notebook trembling slightly with her hands as she held it up.

_Please help me, I wanted to save them so much but I couldn't,_

_I was so scared..._

"Muhyo?" Roji questioned, his head tilted slightly as he eyed the boy sitting next to him. He really did want to help her.

"Let's go." The simple statement came as a surprise, and as Muhyo jumped off the couch a rapid scribbling and curious voice asking the same question faced him.

Arora held up her notebook as Roji asked the same thing that was written. "Go where?"

Glancing back the young executor sighed. "To the scene of the crime of course, you idiots. Before the trail is lost."

* * *

The house was small, yet still bursting with activity as the police tried to find some shred of evidence that would point to where the kidnappers could have been. But all they really were doing was weakening the traces of ectoplasm, as well as the possibility of finding the missing people.

"They're wasting their time,." Muhyo muttered as he watched them. "They won't find anything."

Roji nodded in agreement, his glasses slipping down his nose. His contacts were in his pocket but he hadn't had time to swap, Muhyo rushing him along to get out. It was annoying trying to work with his glasses since they were always slipping down his nose, but he could see now why hurrying was important;: the traces of ghostly presence were lessening by the minute with all the activity going on.

"Hey, you kids!" a deep voice called out. Without warning, the two magic inspectors found themselves facing a giant officer, complete with the huge bushy mustache. "Nothing to see here, go home or we will consider you suspects and have you arrested."

"Oh no! W-we're.." Roji tried, but his voice faltered as the large man glared down at him. *

"Leave them alone, Alex., They're friends here to help."

Somewhere behind the man a familiar voice called, and the large man officer took a step back. "I called them over to help,." It the voice added as it got closer, Aa hand appearing on the giant's shoulder.

"Yes sir." the giant said, glancing behind towards the source of the voice. He turned back to the two boys and the little mute girl, huffing a little before holding out a hand to Roji. "Sorry 'bout that kid. Never know who's a friend and who's a foe in this occupation."

"Y-yes, it's fine,." Roji nodded politely, shaking the offered hand. ( his own being partly crushed by the larger man.).

The burly officer turned and walked away, revealing the owner of the familiar voice., He had a smile on his face. "Hey there. From what she told us, I thought it would be better to send for you two."

"Mitch!" Roji yelled out enthusiastically. The older man Smiled again, giving him a small salute and walking to stand by the blond. "And judging by the fact you guys came we were right to."

About to answer Roji was intrupted by the sound of rapidly aprotching footsteps, another familiar voice shout a greeting, a loud _thunk _and finally Muhyo's irritated muttering from behind them.

There was Jyo, clutching his head as Muhyo stood with his Book of Magic Law held up in a defensivee position. It was a good question as to how he'd even managed to hit the scientist through his afro with the book.

"Jyo has been wondering about that book of his for ages..." Mitch sighed, shaking his head. "It would probably be best to let them deal with each other by them selves." Chuckling he whispered, "Thousand yen says Jyo breaks him."

"I don't gamble,. " Roji whispered back. "Even when I know I'll win,." he added as he too chuckled lightly. "It doesn't seem fair since I know Muhyo won't even crack. _Ever._"

"We'll see about that..."

*** Felt like I had to clarify for some reason... Any of you watch Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood? Think Armstrong. Just with brown hair (mustache ) and a little more tan. Yep that's why his name was Alex. Poor Roji... Being stared down by him. XD Go Google it I dare you... FMA is a good anime. :)**

**Yep, well I hope that was a little better hen chapter one... Still the real plot is taking its sweet time to show... But you have to set it up. (And I'm sticking to 1000-1500 word chapters. XD any more and my mind will crack.)**

**Frond writing this dragged on. It's like when I play video games...Hate all the set up but you gotta put up with it to get to the fun part. **

**Thanks to my lovely Beta [~Master of Shiawase Punch] once again for all the help.**


End file.
